playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Merry Christmas!!
A merry christmas to all of you! I may not know about you guys but Santa has already been at my place. Well, actually, we here in Germany celebrate Christmas quite a bit different to you. In fact, Santa, or rather the Christkind (embodiment of the Holy Spirit in form of a beautiful angel with golden hair) brings us our presents on the evening of Christmas Eve. So I got mine actually a good twelve hours ago. Anyway, I got Tales of Innocence R (Vita) imported from japan (should have wished for a japanese to english translator, too), LittleBigPlanet 3 (PS4), Persona Q (3DS), a 50€ PSN card and some cash from my other relatives. But since Christmas isn't just about receiving but about giving, too, I thought I'd give you guys quite some news about my SSB5. First of all, here is the complete roster. FYI, names written in italic are unlockable. *Mario *''Luigi'' *Peach *Bowser *''Bowser jr.'' *Captain Toad *Rosalina & Luma *''Dr. Mario'' *Tanooki Mario *''Cat Peach'' *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *''Donkey Kong jr.'' *Link *Zelda *Sheik *''Ganondorf'' *Lana *Toon-Link *Tetra *''Phantom Zelda'' *''Midna & Wolf-Link'' *''Ganon'' *Ghirahim *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Kirby *King Dedede *''Meta-Knight'' *Fox *''Falco'' *''Wolf'' *Pikachu *''Jigglypuff'' *''Pichu'' *''Mewtwo'' *Charizard *Lucario *Greninja *Red *Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile *''Keldeo'' *Ness *''Masked Man'' *Captain Falcon *Ice Climbers *''Marth'' *Ike *Robin *Lucina *''Mr. Game&Watch'' *Pit *Palutena *Viridi *''Dark Pit'' *Wario *''Olimar'' *Alph *''R.O.B.'' *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Little Mac *Shulk *''Duck Hunt'' *''Monita'' *Inkling *Henry Flaming *Isaac *Chorus Kid *Tempo *Sonic *Snake *Mega Man *''Mega Man X'' *''Pac-Man'' *Lloyd *Sora *''Black Mage'' *Rayman *''Shovel Knight'' *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner And now for the stages. To the right, you can see all the Retro Stages that are returning. So below, I'll be solely listing the new stages I came up with so far: *Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy) *Mario Kart (Mario Kart) *Treacherous Mansion (Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon/2) *Mario Sports Club (Various Mario sports spin-offs) *An unnamed Paper Mario stage *Bowser's Castle (New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Trouble at Plucky Path (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) *Clock Town (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D) *The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD / Phantom Hourglass) *Hyrule Fields (Hyrule Warriors) *Eastern Palace (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *City Trial (Kirby Air Ride) *Hoenn Tour (Pokemon OmegaRuby AlphaSapphire) *Pokemon Stadium 3 (Pokemon) *Distortion Dimension (Pokemon Platinum) *Ice Climber (Ice Climber) *Art Academy (Art Academy) *Pushmo Park (Pushmo) *Endless Ocean (Endless Ocean) *Nintendo Land (Nintendo Land) *Ink Refinery (Splatoon) 'Other News' *Every stage, including Retro Stages, will have 12 different pieces of music unique to that one stage alone. The Retro Stages will have mainly returning music from Brawl and SSBWiiU. So the Retro Stages alone already have 432 different songs. Wow. *Every fighter will have twelve costumes. There are going to be way more costumes and alternative forms (like the Koopalings to Bowser jr.) than simple recolors like there have been before. **Similar to Bowser jr. and Red, Lloyd will have only alternate forms, too. These include: ***Kratos Aurion (from ToSymphonia) ***Zelos Wilder (from ToSymphonia) ***Emil Castagnier (from ToSymphonia: Dawn of the New World) ***Luke von Fabre (from TotAbyss) ***Yuri Lowell (ToVesperia) ***Kor Meteor (ToHearts) ***Leon Magnus (ToDestiny) ***Asbel Lhant (ToGraces) ***Caius Qualls (ToTempest) ***Stahn Aileron (ToDestiny) ***Kyle Dunamis (ToDestiny2) **On a similar note, Bowser jr. will receive a Baby Bowser costume (AKA he loses his bandana, that's all). Iggy receives a costume making him look like his old self before his redesign. Boom-Boom will be a new form of Bowser jr., as well as Pom-Pom. *There will be over 1,000 trophies to collect and seeing how it took me two months just to write descriptions for 100 of them, I think I'll be working on this project for quite a while. *Since there are so many playable characters now, All-Star Mode will be changed quite a bit. You'll take on seven opponents at a time now and you'll have one Continue should you ever fall offstage. Continuing the game will make the damage percentage go back to 0%, you know. 'Alternate Forms and Costumes' *Mario **Pineapple Shirt Mario (costume) *Luigi **Mr.L (costume) **Dr. Luigi (costume) *Peach **Daisy (form) *Bowser **Dry Bowser (form) *Bowser jr. **Wendy (form) **Roy (form) **Morton jr. (form) **Larry (form) **Lemmy (form) **Iggy (form) **Ludwig (form) **Baby Bowser (costume) **Boom-Boom (form) **Pom-Pom (form) *Captain Toad **Captain Toadette (form) *Link **Ocarina of Time Link (costume) **Ordon Link (costume) **Hyrule Warriors Link (costume) **Skyloft Link (costume) *Zelda **Ocarina of Time Zelda (costume) **Skyloft Zelda (costume) **Hyrule Warriors Zelda (costume) **Marin (form) **Ilia (form) **Twili Midna (form) *Sheik **Impa (form) *Ganondorf **Ocarina of Time Ganondorf (costume) **Wind Waker Ganondorf (costume) **Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf (costume) **Demise (form) *Toon-Link **Engineer Link (costume) **Outset Island Link (costume) *Lana **Cia (form) **Cia Unmasked (costume) **Lana Guardian of Time (costume) **Cia Guardian of Time (costume) *Ghirahim **Fi (form) **Ghirahim without cape (costume) **Final Form Ghirahim (costume) *Ganon **Yuga Ganon (costume) *Midna & Wolf-Link **Hyrule Warriors Midna & Wolf-Link (costume) *Samus Aran **Dark Samus (form) *Baby Mario **Baby Luigi (form) *Meta-Knight **Dark Meta-Knight (costume) **Galacta Knight (form) *King Dedede **Masked Dedede (costume) *Pichu **Plusle (form) **Minun (form) **Pachirisu (form) **Emolga (form) **Dedenne (form) *Mewtwo **Containment Suit Mewtwo (costume) *Charizard **Dragonite (form) **Garchomp (form) **Hydreigon (form) *Red **Leaf (form) **Ethan (form) **Lyra (form) **Brendan (form) **May (form) **Lucas (form) **Dawn (form) **Hilbert (form) **Hilda (form) **Nate (form) **Rosa (form) **Calem (form) **Serena (form) *Ness **Ninten (form) **Lucas (form) **Travis (form) *Captain Falcon **Blood Falcon (form) **Black Shadow (form) **Jody Summers (form) *Marth **Roy (form) **Chrom (form) **Sothe (form) *Olimar **Louie (form) **The President (form) *Alph **Brittany (form) **Captain Charlie (form) *Isaac **Matthew (form) **Felix (form) *Sonic **Tails (form) **Knuckles (form) **Shadow (form) **Metal Sonic (form) **Blaze (form) *Mega Man X **Mega Man Volnutt (form) **Mega Man.EXE (form) **Star Force Mega Man (form) *Pac-Man **Modern Pac-Man (costume) **Ms. Pac-Man (form) **Pac-Man jr. (form) *Lloyd Irving **Kratos Aurion (form) **Zelos Wilder (form) **Emil Castagnier (form) **Asbel Lhant (form) **Luke von Fabre (form) **Yuri Lowell (form) **Kor Meteor (form) **Leon Magnus (form) **Caius Qualls (form) **Stahn Aileron (form) **Kyle Dunamis (form) *Sora **Riku (form) ***Blindfolded Riku (costume) ***3D Riku (costume) **Roxas (form) ***No.13 Roxas (costume) ***Ventus (costume) **Xion (form) **The Grid Sora (costume) **Halloween Town Sora (costume) **Timeless River Sora (costume) **3D Sora (costume) **Anti-Sora (form) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts